PERMINTAAN
by Victoria Yuuki
Summary: Boneka itu membawa misteri, Jinta dan Ururu ingin memecahkannya/Aku ingin pulang/Aku berani bersumpah! Aku benar-benar melihat boneka itu berjalan dan menangis!/ Kau dengar itu, ne Rukia? Anakmu nakal sekali, kau juga ikut-ikuttan mengganggu mereka bukan? Hhh Susah juga kalau si kecil rewel meminta temannya kembali/Mereka keluarga luar yang berharga/Tetapi sekarang aku mengerti


"Toloong … toloong …"

Suara asing mengusik indra pendengaran Ururu, gadis manis yang terkenal dengan kelemah lembutannya itu mau tidak mau membuka kedua mata dari tidur nyenyaknya. Mencari sumber suara yang sedaritadi berujar lirih.

Iris teduh itu menatap ruangan dibalik pintu kamarnya. Sedikit merasa aneh karena seharusnya ruangan itu tidak memiliki cahaya sedikitpun. Ururu menggeleng, _'Ini pasti mimpi,' batinnya_.

"_Kaa-chan aku mau Kon! Hiks aku sendilian Kaa-chan hiks."_

"_Tenanglah Ichiru."_

"_Ichiru-chan! Ichiru-chan hiks..."_

Oke.

Gadis itu mulai takut, permintaan tolong yang tadi dikiranya hanya sebuah ilusi kini bertambah dengan sahuttan seorang wanita dan anak kecil. Ururu merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak tatkala pintu itu bergeser kasar. Perlahan namun pasti, ketiga sosok samar itu terlihat. Tetapi hanya satu yang kini mulai terlihat jelas.

Itu Chappy!

"Ururu-chan … Daskete kure, aku ingin pulang, hiks."

**PERMINTAAN  
><strong>**Victoria Yuuki  
>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo<br>JintaxUruruxChappy(Kon)  
>IchiRuki<br>Genre: Mysteri, Horor, and Supranatural.  
>Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Newbie, Superpanjang, and many others.<strong>

**Horror?  
>Nilai sendiri <strong>

**Summary**

**Boneka itu membawa misteri, Jinta dan Ururu ingin memecahkannya/Aku ingin pulang/Aku berani bersumpah! Aku benar-benar melihat boneka itu berjalan dan menangis!/Kau dengar itu, ne Rukia? Anakmu nakal sekali, kau juga ikut-ikuttan mengganggu mereka bukan? Hhh Susah juga kalau si kecil rewel meminta temannya kembali/Mereka keluarga luar yang berharga/Tetapi sekarang aku mengerti**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aku berani bersumpah! Aku benar-benar melihat boneka itu berjalan dan menangis!"<p>

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang anak berambut merah. Jinta—nama pemuda kecil itu menggeram marah saat apa yang dikatakannya tidak dipercaya oleh seorang Nenek tua di depannya. Walaupun dia malas dan suka melimpahkan pekerjaan yang diberikan atasannya, tetapi berbohong adalah hal tabu bagi pria kecil itu.

Alis Jinta berkedut kesal, sebenarnya ia sangat malas kemari, tetapi karena ingin menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan benda aneh itu, mau tidak mau ia menyetujui untuk pergi menyelidiki sebuah misteri yang dibuat oleh boneka itu. Ditatapnya boneka yang berada di dekapan Ururu, teringat kembali awal dari pertemuannya.

Bahkan ia tidak terlalu ramah dengan benda aneh itu. Suka memperlakukannya sesuka hati dan Ururu yang selalu melindung boneka itu. _'Cih seperti bawang merah bawang putih saja,'_

"Sshhh tenanglah Jinta." Ucap Ururu sembari mengusap punggung Jinta, membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

Ururu—gadis manis yang mencoba menenangkan temannya yang suka meledak—mencoba berbicara dengan lembut, bagaimanapun orang di depannya patut dihormati.

"Tolong lah Nek. Kami berkata jujur, tadi malam aku bermimpi, boneka itu meminta kembali kepada tuannya," Ururu mengangkat boneka mirip beruang dan singa yang sedikit terlihat hangus ke depan dadanya, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti alasannya, yang jelas i memintaku datang ke pemukiman desa yang agak terpencil ini," lanjutnya.

Nenek yang dari tadi dipaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaan oleh kedua anak itu membuka mata perlahan. Sedikit menghela napas karena cukup lelah meladeni kedua tamu tak diundang itu. Tak taukah mereka wanita rapuh ini baru selesai berdoa dari kuil yang cukup jauh?

Yah …

Jumat pagi ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang damai—walau dalam kamus usianya setiap hari adalah hari yang damai. Tetapi … setiap hari Jumat, warga desa ini memiliki tradisi sendiri. Berdoa di kuil dan tidak pergi keluar rumah kecuali untuk hal yang penting.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda, sebenarnya bisa saja Nenek dan penduduk itu langsung mengusir mereka karena hari ini adalah hari suci. Tetapi tidak dilakukan karena **benda** yang mereka bawa.

Sebuah boneka.

Saksi bisu dari kejadian di masa lalu.

Ditambah … ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terasa disekitar kedua anak di depannya, membuat ia berpikir dua kali menolak mereka. Tatapan layu itu turun ke arah boneka yang sedari tadi di dekap oleh anak perempuan yang kini berwajah sendu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa boneka itu juga menaruh harapan yang cukup besar terhadapnya.

'_Apakah aku harus menceritakan ini, anakkku sayang?' batinnya dalam hati._

Bagaimanapun seluruh penduduk desa sudah sepakat tidak menceritakan kepada orang luar. Demi melindungi penyelamat desa mereka.

Angin lembut menerpa wajah lanjut usia itu, membuatnya sedikit terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum semenjak peristiwa itu kini menampilkan senyum lemah.

'_Baiklah. Semoga setelah ini kau tenang.'_

Setelahnya, Nenek itu bercerita tentang peristiwa di masa lalu. Siapa pemilik boneka itu, alasan mengapa boneka itu terbakar, dan memberi tambahan pernyataan atas ketidak percayaannya mengapa boneka itu bisa berada ditangan mereka.

* * *

><p>Tubuh Jinta dan Ururu tegang mendengar cerita nenek tua itu.<p>

Tetapi dengan cepat pria kecil berambut merah itu mengendalikan tubuhnya, tidak seperti gadis manis di sebelahnya yang kini menatap kosong ke arah Nenek tua itu.

"Jadi Nek? Bisa mengantar kami?" tanya Jinta santai.

Ururu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jinta, tanpa sadar mendelik dan menyikutnya. Wajah manis itu menampilkan ekspresi seolah berkata, 'Kau-tidak-sopan.'

Jinta meringis seolah meminta maaf membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"Kalian tidak lihat dia sudah tua?"

Tiba-tiba suara dewasa seorang perempuan mengintrupsi pembicaraan tersebut. Membuat kedua orang berbeda gender itu sontak menatapnya. Disana, di tengah ambang pintu, terdapat seorang perempuan beramput panjang hitam terurai, parasnya rupawan berbalut kaos bewarna hitan selaras dengan celana jeansnya, matanya menyalak tajam sembari berkacak pinggang. Tiba-tiba tangannya menunjuk ke arah Nenek berada di depan mereka.

Kedua iris itu membulat, tanpa sadar mereka terpekik,"Tidur?!"

"Kau," perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah Ururu. Yang di tunjuk hanya menelan ludah sembari berkeringat dingin, entah mengapa ia merasa perempuan ini berbahaya.

"Ingin ketempat kejadian itukan?" lanjutnyanya. Ururu saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk. Kening Jinta berkerut, _'sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis disini,' batinnya._

"Hei, aku juga ingin kesana, tetapi kenapa hanya dia saja yang kau tanya." Jinta menggerutu. Tetapi diabaikan oleh perempuan di depannya, membuat empat sudut siku-sikut tercetak dengan jelas di kepala merahnya.

'_Sial! Tidak Nenek tidak dia, sama saja!'_

"Tenanglah Jinta."

"Bagaimana aku bisa—

"Aku antar." Potongnya dan tanpa menunggu, perempuan itu langsung keluar dari rumah Nenek, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membuat Jinta semakin kebakaran rambut dan Ururu yang kesulitan menahannya.

"Kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?" jerit Jinta setelah tenang. Agaknya ia sangat malas meladeni wanita sinis itu.

"Ikutilah dia, dia juga sama sepertimu nak."

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba nenek itu sudah bangun, mata yang sudah tidak tajam lagi itu menatap lekat Ururu seraya tersenyum ganjil. Seolah maksud dari _'sama denganmu'_ ditunjukkan untuk gadis itu.

"Namanya Ryou Kunieda, ia bisa menjadi jembatan kalian. Bukankah kalian sudah memiliki kuncinya, hm?" ujar Nenek itu sembari menatap si boneka usang.

Seolah mengerti, tanpa menunggu lagi kedua anak itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan maaf dan terimakasih.

Nenek tua itu menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, "Kau dengar itu, ne Rukia? Anakmu nakal sekali, kau juga ikut-ikuttan mengganggu mereka bukan? Hhhh Susah juga kalau si kecil rewel meminta temannya kembali," lanjutnya dengan kekehan lalu tertidur.

* * *

><p>Jinta menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kejadian itu bergidik ngeri. Sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ururu yang kini di sebelah kanannya. Mengingat pernjelasan Nenek tadi, Jinta menoleh ke arah mereka berdua secara bergantian. Membuat perbandingan.<p>

"Berhenti melakukan itu bocah, kau mengganggu."

Jinta tersentak, memang apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat wanita itu terganggu.

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan?" Jinta tersentak berbisik ke Ururu.

Ururu mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau membandingkan kami bodoh."

Dahi pemuda kecil itu berkerut menampilkan wajah remeh, ia tidak kaget atas perubahan Ururu karena tau gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu akan berubah menjadi serius disaat seperti ini, seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda, "Bagaimana dia tau?"

Gadis di sebelahnya menghela napas, "Kau tidak ingat Nenek tadi mengatakan bahwa _'ia sama sepertiku'_?"

Jinta menepuk keningnya, "Gomen."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan boneka itu?" tanya perempuan tadi mengabaikan pernintamaafan Jinta hingga kembali membuat laki-laki kecil itu kesal. Ia bertanya sambil melangkah, tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa kami kema—

**Tap**

Perempuan itu berbalik menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam Jinta, "Aku sudah tau bocah."

Jinta mendengus, ia paling tidak suka di sebut bocah. Walau mau tidak mau ia harus mengakuinya.

"Uruhara-san menemukannya dan memberikan Chappy kepada kami." jawab Ururu karena Jinta tidak mau menjawab.

'_Chappy?'_

Mata kelam Ryou—nama dari perempuan itu beralih ke arah boneka usang yang didekap oleh Ururu. Sebenarnya ia sama terkejutnya seperti pernyataan Nenek tadi. Tanpa diketahui kedua makhluk di depannya, gadis itu sebenarnya sudah memata-matai mereka dari awal masuk desa(baca: awalnya diberitau salah satu penduduk dan segera melesat mengikuti mereka), ke dalam rumah Nenek hingga memberondongi wanita renta itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memaksa yang meminta penjelasan.

Ia juga sengaja membaca memori yang disimpan boneka itu, tapi tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Boneka itu cukup kuat melindungi diri bagi siapapun yang ingin memasuki pikirannya. Sehingga gadis itu hanya mampu melihat samar-samar. Hanya beberapa yang bisa ia tangkap;

_Boneka itu ingin kembali kepada tuannya._

_Meminta bermain bersama dengan pemilik asli._

_Karena ia tau, tuannya akan menangis tanpa dirinya._

"Boneka itu…" ucap gadis itu menggantung.

Ururu menatap lekat Ryou seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, kemudian terseyum samar yang tidak bisa dimengerti Jinta.

"Yah ... kau juga menyadarinya bukan, onee-san?" tatapannya beralih ke boneka dalam dekapannya, diangkatnya perlahan tepat di depan wajah yang kini menyedu, "Bahkan ia tak ingin _membaginya_ kepadaku. Meminta dengan jalan seperti ini membuat—

"Kau bingung bukan?" potong Ryou.

Ururu tersenyum riang seraya mengangguk, "Hu'um."

Jawaban Ururu membuat gadis itu tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu begitu tulus, sekaligus berbeda. Ah berbeda, tentu saja karena ia juga memiliki kelebihan sama sepertinya.

Gadis itu mendekat, mengetuk kepala bagian belakang boneka itu, "Kau nakal sekali, sampai membuatnya bingung." Ucap gadis itu santai.

Sontak Ururu menurunkannya, memeluk ditengah dada, "Ah daijoubu onee-san, daijoubu ne Chappy?"

Gadis itu tersenyum membalikkan badannya berniat melanjutkan perjalanan, "Kau beruntung, dengan sifat seperti itu tidak banyak yang mengetahui maumu."

Ururu menghela napas, senyum tulusnya tidak hilang sama sekali, "Ya. Dia begitu beruntung." Tatapannya kembali ke wajah boneka itu.

Beruntung, karena bila dimiliki orang lain, ia pasti sudah dibuang entah dimana.

Ryou sangat menyadari, boneka itu terlihat lebih bersinar, berbeda saat kedua orang yang membawanya baru memasuki desa. Seolah ia tau orang-orang disekitarkan memang dapat diandalkan.

Ururu menutup matanya berucap dalam hati ,_ 'Sebentar lagi kau akan terbebas.'_

Kedua gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Jinta yang menganga melihat interaksi dan pembicaraan abnormal mereka.

"Cih! Bagaimana Ururu bisa?! Dari tadi saja gadis itu tidak pernah bersikap biasa padaku!"

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda kecil itu berlari mengikuti langkah keduanya.

Meninggalkan sesosok bayangan berbalut gaun biru gelap selutut yang menatap mereka sendu dengan tangan yang melambai seolah merestui mereka.

'_Arigatou.'_

* * *

><p>Ketiganya sampai.<p>

Ini masih dipemukiman, hanya saja lebih sepi dan terlihat tidak terawat.

Mata ketiganya membulat, gang masuk yang disampingnya dibatasi dinding putih bersih itu, terdapat **bayangan** pelindung yang terlihat robek dan seperti tertambal seolah sudah berkali-kali diperbaiki, tetapi dengan segel yang tidak kuat.

Jinta dan Ururu tau, pelindung itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh **'mereka-yang-memiliki-kelebihan'**. Jadi orang biasa tidak akan mengerti dan hanya menganggap itu adalah gang biasa tanpa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.

"Cih! Dirusak lagi!" desis Ryou.

Ururu dan Jinta tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Teman-teman!"

Sedetik kemudian tanpa pikir panjang keduanya berlari. Meninggalkan sang pengantar berseru memanggil mereka.

"Tunggu! Hei!"

Kedua anak itu tidak memperdulikan seruan gadis di belakangnya, mereka fokus mencari rumah yang menjadi awal peristiwa itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa menunggu? Ketiga teman mereka sudah terlebih dahulu datang kemari!

Beberapa rumah telah terlewati, hanya tinggal bambu dan pepohonan yang cukup besar menjadi dominan. Seingat mereka tadi Ryou mengatakan rumah paling ujung, jadi tinggal lurus saja.

Itu rumahnya!

Dengan segera Jinta dan Ururu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tua itu karena tidak ada pagar sama sekali.

Rumah itu berwarna putih, tetapi terlihat usang dan kuno karena gaya bangunannya, ditambah lumut yang terbentuk dan jamur kecoklatan tumbuh di dinding samping ruangan. Genteng bangunan pun terlihat bolong di beberapa tempat. Beberapa bagian juga terlihat seolah terbakar.

Ada apa dengan rumah ini?

Keduanya menghentikan langkah tepat di paving halaman, mengedarkan tatapan ke segala penjuru. Pepohonan tampak mati sekalipun hidup dengan rimbunnya, banyak daun berserakan dan beberapa bongkahan batu besar maupun kecil di berbagai tempat.

Tiba-tiba Ururu merasa boneka itu menariknya kasar, seolah hendak terbang menuju kedalam rumah. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menuruti boneka itu.

**Grep**

Jinta yang melihat mata kosongUruru dan hendak masuk kedalam rumah langsung memeluknya. Pelukan yang terasa hangat membuat gadis dalam dekapannya tersadar. Jinta sekarang benar-benar menampilkan raut serius.

"Sabar Ururu. Kita tunggu dia. Ini berbahaya."

Ururu mengangguk seolah menyetujui, mengusap kepala boneka yang tengah di dekapnya.

_'Sabar Chappy, kami berjanji akan membantumu.' ujarnya dalam hati._

Tidak berselang lama, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Gadis cantik itu tampak lelah menngejar mereka, terlihat dari sistem pernapasannya kacau membuatnya tersenggal-senggal sembari membungkukkan badan dengan bertopang di lututnya.

"Bodoh! Itu berbahaya tau!"

Ururu dan Jinta berpandangan, mengapa gadis itu bisa begitu lelahnya?

"Tidakkah kalian sadar?" tanya Ryou dengan napas terputus-putus. Tetapi pertanyaan yang susah payah ia keluarkan hanya dijawab oleh pandangan bingung.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Ryou mendekat, "Harus aku akui, kalian memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dibandingkanku. Aura kalian berbeda dengan aura biasa, membuat penghalang yang ku buat hancur begitu saja dan memaksaku membuatnya kembali."

"Kenapa kau membuat penghalang nee-san?" tanya Ururu.

Mata tajam gadis itu mendelik ke arah sang boneka, "Ibu dari pemiliknya memintaku. Membuatku terpaksa memakai energi yang sudah ku simpan selama bertahun-tahun. Membuat pelindung itu susah, asal kalian tau." Gerutunya diakhir kalimat.

Mereka tau, membuat pelindung itu membutuhkan energi yang besar. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membuat pelindung. Bertarung itu lebih mudah pikir keduanya.

Mereka tersentak, Urahara-san pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, energi istimewa yang mereka miliki pasti sudah mengacaukan pelindung itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun meminta maaf(baca: diwakili oleh Ururu).

Jinta merasa hal ini semakin aneh, kalau 'mengapa gadis itu bisa mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka?' Oke, ini dia sangat tau. Penjelasan yang diberikan Nenek tua tadi sudah menjadi jawabannya ditambah dengan auranya semakin memperkuat hal itu.

Sekalipun kepekaannya tidak sebaik Ururu, ia bisa mengetahui hal itu sedikit2. Tetapi yang tidak diketahuinya, yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung, mengapa gadis itu bersusah payah membantu mereka? Membuat pelindung? Dan seolah tau cerita dari balik kejadian ini?

"Onee-san ... mengapa kau membuat pelindung?"

Sebelum dirinya bertanya, Ururu terlebih dahulu menanyakannya. Seolah terbebas, Jinta ikut memandangnya, menuntutnya menjawab.

**Pukh**

Kedua tangan gadis itu menepuk mereka. Tangan kanan di bahu kiri Ururu dan tangan satunya di bahu kanan Jinta.

Tatapan gadis itu seolah menggembor mata mereka bergantian, mencari suatu kejujuran yang sangat berarti baginya. Kemudian iris itu beralih ke boneka yang didekap.

"Ibu sang pemilik ... memohon kepadaku," ujar Ryou perlahan, membuat Jinta dan Ururu saling bertatapan heran, 'Ibu?'.

"Ia memintaku membuat pelindung, agar memori yang telah dipertahankannya tidak dimakan oleh sang terkutuk, yaitu hollow."

Hollow? Seketika wajah mereka berdua pucat pasi, hollow? Mereka tau itu. Uruhara-san—pemilik toko tempat mereka berkerja— sekaligus pemberi boneka inilah alasan mengapa mereka tau apa itu hollow.

Hollow adalah makhluk jahat terkutuk yang merugikan.

Bangsa Hollow tidak membedakan siapapun yang diserangnya bahkan bangsa mereka sendiri.

Adanya Hollow di Dunia sangat mengganggu kehidupan manusia dan para roh.

Mengancam kehidupan manusia.

Sekaligus dapat memakan memori kehidupan roh lainnya.

Mereka adalah jiwa-jiwa pendosa yang tidak termaafkan oleh Kami-sama.

Jinta menatap tajam gadis itu, seolah tidak mau perkataannya diputus atau diabaikan kembali, "Jawab dengan jujur nee-san, mengapa kau tau apa itu Hollow? Mengapa 'Ibu sang pemilik' memintamu? Mengapa kau mau membantunya? Dan untuk semuanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mendapat tatapan tajam dan pertanyaan mati dari Jinta, Ryou mendesah pasrah.

Gadis itu mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Percayalah padaku. Kita bicarakan hal ini ditempat lain."

"Tapi teman-temanku?!" raung Jinta, matanya menyalak marah. Apa gadis itu bercanda? Setelah mereka masuk, tidak ada sedikitpun energi keberadaan ketiga temannya! Mana mungkin tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bukan?!

"Mereka aman. Aku berani menjamin."

"Jangan bercanda! Sekedar kuingatkan … pelindungmu hancur onee-san. Lalu bagaimana kami bisa percaya?!" serunya keras. Mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang terasa semakin kuat dan menusuknya panas.

Gadis itu menghela napas, ia tau ini tidak mudah, energi kehidupan teman kedua orang ini memang tidak terdeteksi sama sekali. Dan itu sangat membuatnya maklum akan hal itu. walaupun pelindung buatannya rusak, tetapi ia tau, _'dia'_ telah membantu mereka, menyelamatkan kawan kedua orang ini.

"Percayalah. Dibalik itu semua, kita yang tidak aman."

Napas gadis itu tersenggal seolah menahan sesuatu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan permohonan secara bersamaan.

Jinta hendak kembali memprotes, tetapi diurungkan saat merasakan genggaman hangat ditangan kirinya. Pemuda itu menoleh sinis, menatap sang pelaku— Ururu— yang mencoba menenangkannya dengan matanya yang teduh.

Ditatap seperti itu, mau tidak mau akhirnya ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

Pandangan Ururu beralih ke gadis tadi, membuatnya terkejut karena Ryou tengah meringis dan keringat mengucur deras di pelipis dan tubuhnya. Bahkan telapak tangan yang tadinya terasa sangat panas kini menjadi dingin.

Jinta menghela napas, Ururu tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini, karena dalam hal ini ia adalah pemberi keputusan, "Kami percaya. Sebelum membawa kami dan pulihkan terlebih dahulu tubuhmu."

Ryou tersenyum lemah. Lalu membawa keduanya pergi meninggalkan halaman tersebut. Membawanya ke pos keamaan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh. Tempatnya cukup sejuk dengan sawah sebagai latarnya.

* * *

><p>Lima menit terlewati, Jinta dan Ururu menunggu dengan sabar sembari tenggelam akan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak menuntut pertanyaan sama sekali. Mereka tau, keadaan Ryou tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanya.<p>

Setelah merasa energinya stabil, Ryou membuka suara, "Arigatou, aku tidak tau apa jadinya bila kita masih disana. Terimakasih."

"Kau pasti pingsan one-san." Jawab Jinta sinis.

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Berhati-hatilah, onee-san. Keadaanmu tidak stabil. Kau sedang _'berhalangan'_ bukan?" ujar Ururu dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Jinta menganga, 'Pantas saja!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Bagi sang _'pembuat pelindung perempuan'_, akan sangat rapuh bila ia sedang masa _'berhalangan'_. Itu sudah menjadi jawaban mengapa pelindungnya patah dan bertumpuk. Karena dalam masa itu, energi yang digunakan semakin tidak stabil. Sehingga tidak mampu menyegarkan pelindung dan hanya bisa menambalnya saja.

Tetapi tadi, saat mereka berdua menerobos pelindung dan seperti yang dikatakan Ryou, ia harus membuat pelindung itu kembali karena tidak sengaja terserang energi Jinta dan Ururu.

Jinta menunduk seraya bersunggut-sunggut sembari menyender di tiang kayu, pantas saja gadis itu terlihat lelah sekali. Bisa mengejar mereka saja pasti sudah hebat, apalagi membuat pelindung kembali.

'Kekuatan gadis ini pasti hebat,' pikirnya.

Tadi apa Ryou bilang? Terimakasih?

Seolah tersadar Jinta kembali menoleh, baru mengetahui tatapan gadis itu tertuju padanya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau bersemu merah.

"Ya. Maaf karena telah lancang mengambil energi kalian."

Ah tentu saja. Cengkraman gadis itu terasa berbeda. Terasa agak panas yang menusuk.

Jinta mengibaskan tangannya, "Daijoubu, itu salah kami. Kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Tatapan gadis itu sekarang menjadi kosong.

"Baiklah langsung pada intinya saja," Ryou menarik napas mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya.

"**S**ebenarnya mereka adalah orang baru di desa ini, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi karena pada saat kejadian aku sedang berada diluar kota. Kata Nenek tadi—yang kalian paksa menjawab pertanyaan, kepala keluarga dari pemilik rumah tersebut membunuh istri, anak, dan anjingnya lalu membakar mereka. Karena saat penyelidikan dibagian tubuh istri dan anjing itu terdapat luka tusukan pisau.

Itu aneh karena sebelumnya mereka adalah pasangan bahagia dan sangat mesra. Istrinya—yang bernama Rukia adalah teman baikku yang merupakan seorang keturunan bangsawan, tetapi kemudian meninggalkan status kebangsawanannya dan kawin lari dengan lelaki yang kini menjadi suaminya dan tinggal di desa terpencil ini.

Lelaki itu juga teman baikku, yah … walaupun baru bertemu, namanya Ichigo. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange yang unik, jelas sangat berbeda dengan namanya bukan? Mereka adalah keluarga yang sederhana.

Pekerjaan Ichigo pun jelas, menjadi seorang guru olah raga di desa kami, aku dan Rukia sering membicarakannya, dia tipe yang menyukai kekuatan, sudah pasti tidak suka kekalahan, kadang kala istrinya itu sampai bingung dibuatnya—yah wajar karena ia lelaki bukan? Dia juga bisa menjadi sangat egosi dan menyebalkan, tapi dibalik semua itu, Ichigo adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga luar yang berarti bagi desa kami. Karena dulu desa kami sangat terpencil dan jauh dari kata 'ilmu pengetahuan.' Dan kehadiran mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu menjadi sebuah anugrah karena memperkenalkan ilmunya.

Suaminya selain menjadi guru olahraga juga menjadi dokter di desa kami, mengajari ilmu medis yang benar dan istrinya mengajari apa itu seni. Aku adalah murid pertama dari istri tersebut. Rukia sangat pandai bermain piano padahal kami seumuran, tetapi ia lebih terpelajar— disamping itu, aku sangat menyukainya karena sifatnya yang tenang namun hangat.

Keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka bertambah kala kehadian sang buah hati dua tahun kemudian. Anak laki-laki mereka sangat tampan, matanya begitu mirip dengan sang ibu dan rambut mirip ayahnya. Anak itu bernama Ichiru. Mungkin bisa berarti IchigoRukia? Ichi juga perlambang anak pertama bukan?

Tapi entah mengapa, empat tahun setelahnya, mereka menjadi tidak harmonis. Rukia sering kali bercerita kepadaku. Ia mengatakan, Ichigo berubah semenjak bertemu dengan kakaknya di kota asalnya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi pemarah, cuek, tidak peduli, dan selalu berlaku kasar. Aku mengatakan bahwa mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Entah mengapa, suatu hari Rukia bercerita, bahwa ia dan Ichigo bukan orang biasa, mereka bisa melihat arwah dan membasminya, dan mengatakan bahwa alasan mengapa Ichigo ke rumah kakaknya karena ingin memberitahu kelahiran buah hati mereka, walaupun sudah sangat terlambat. Tentu saja itu sangat aneh bukan? Diawal bahkan aku tidak mempercayai Rukia yang mengatakan mereka bisa _'melihat arwah dan membasminya'_.

Tapi ternyata, kakak Rukia tetap tidak merestui mereka, bahkan dengan kasar dan lantang mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Mengancam akan menghancurkan keluarga kecil harmonis itu bagaimanapun caranya. Karena keputusan Rukia telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga mereka.

Rukia juga mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia, bahwa piano kesayangan milik Rukia adalah salah satu alat pembasmi Hollow. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mengetahui **'**_**Apa itu Hollow'**_. Dan membuatku percaya karena Rukia membuktikannya dengan cara memperlihatkan wujud dari Hollow tersebut.

Suatu malam, sehari sebelum keberangkatannku ke kota, Rukia datang ke rumahku dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Ia memaksaku untuk menerima sebagian kekuatannya dan mengatakan bahwa sebagian yang lain ia simpan di dalam boneka putranya.

Aku pun tidak mengerti akan hal itu, aku menolaknya karena tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya dan bisa melukai orang lain. Tetapi ia memaksa, mengatakan akan berlutut di depan rumahku sampai aku bersedia. Sehingga aku menerima kekuatan itu.

Akupun berangkat. Tetapi dua hari setelahnya aku pulang karena mendapat kabar tentang peristiwa naas itu. tiga hari setelahnya, suaminya yang menjadi tersangka ditemukan oleh warga sedang tidur di bawah pohon. Mereka langsung menjadikannya bulan-bulanan masa. Sehingga membuatnya meninggal di tempat.

Setelah hari dimana pemakaman Rukia, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo yang diduga ingin bercerai. Hal itu di perkuat karena Ichiru tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Membuat dugaan polisi bertambah bahwa Ichiru dibawa kabur oleh Ichigo.

Tetapi setelah pulang dari pemakaman, aku melihat Nenek berbincang dengan Rukia, tubuhnya tembus pandang. Dan ia menatapku begitu sendu. Rukia mengatakan bahwa Ichiru sudah meninggal, tetapi putra mungilnya tidak dapat ditemukan. Ia berkata, '_**belum waktunya, harus ada seorang teman,'**_ aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi sekarang aku mengerti. Kon—yang kalian panggil Chappy itulah teman Ichir**u**."

Jinta dan Ururu menatap Ryou yang sedang menahan isakkannya. Mereka berdua merasa aneh, mengapa tiba-tiba suami yang hangat itu bisa menjadi suami yang jahat tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Ururu merasa boneka ditangannya mengeluarkan aura dingin, seolah ingin menceritakan sesuatu.

"Dia yang akan menceritakannya." Gumamnya.

"Eh?"

Jinta dan Ryou merasa aneh dengan ucapan Ururu, dengan kompak dua pasang iris itu mengikuti tatapan gadis manis yang mendekap boneka.

"Chappy ingin kita ke rumahnya, dia akan menceritakan peristiwa itu dari awal sampai akhir." Ujar Ururu.

Maka dari itu, ketiganya dengan cepat melesat kembali ke rumah sang boneka.

Ya harus.

Mereka harus segera datang ke sana.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author …<strong>

**H**ola minna-saaan!

Yuuki kembali lagi dengan ff di fandom yang berbeda hwehehe

Aslinya ff ini 5000 words lebih! Hoooooaaaahhhhh! *ditendang(Masuk kepelukan sanji)

Jadi dipotong jadi dua gwehehe, jadi tau kaaan(sok misterius) udah ada lanjuttannya yey!(padahal nggak ada yang nanya)

Disini Yuuki coba buat ff dengan ada bau horornya, misteri dikit, tapi nggak ninggalin ke'khas'an dari Bleach. Hollow hollownya itu loh.

Oh iya, disini sifat hollow Yuuki asli ngarang sendiri. Udah lama nggak nonton Bleach sih. -_-

Anu .. udah serem belum? Yuuki aja buatnya merinding disko dikamar, bentar" ngelirik kanan kiri. Huhuhu *ketahuan penakutnya*

Gomen kalau kurang serem ya*Ciumsatusatu/digeplak/  
>lagian OOC banget ya? Soriii*nangis*<p>

Untuk pernyataan Jinta yang mikir _'Cih seperti bawang merah bawang putih saja,'a_nggep aja di Bleach ada cerita itu yak wkwkwkwk*ditendang*

Oh iya, ada yang bingung? Ada yang penasaran? *masang wajah ngarep*

EH! Satu lagi*dihajar*

Untuk fic Yuuki yang pertama, "Kecoak Pembawa Berkah", Yuuki bener" nggak nyangka dapet respon positif XD

Sampe guling" dikamar, ketawa ketiwi tapi masalahnya atu! Minta lemonnya itu hloo, Yuuki belum berani buat*jujur sambil misek*

Dalam lubuk hati Yuuki*emangpunyahati?* suka senang sekaleeeee~ *narinari*

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun author terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan, ne minna?*Tebar ciuman maut*

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
